Suggestive Implications
by X-HARU
Summary: Ansem’s brother is sick and Riku’s attending Highwind Academy while they’re in Twilight City. Unable to get Ansem off his mind, Riku clashes with his new roommate… problem is, his roommate is desperate to save him from the man he loves… [Soriku]
1. Chapter 1

:Suggestive Implications:

First. It's _good_ to be back.

I have started a new piece of writing, a growing mould on my brain when I'm near a computer screen, like bread in sunlight. Hope it appeals to some people.

**Summery:** Riku is cold, hard-hearted and held down by the leash of obedience to his 'owner' Ansem Stopgra. When Ansem's brother ends up in hospital, they fly out to Twilight City where he puts Riku into one of the most exotic boarding schools ever known, Highwind Academy. Unable to get Ansem off his mind, Riku clashes with his new roommate… eventually, Riku becomes unstable and cracks. When Riku's roommate uncovers the '_True Riku_' he is deep headed into thinking he can change him. Question is, can you _really _change someone?

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Shonen-ai, murder, multiple freaky scenes, AU, suspense, horror _(some of these things come in a lot later, as for horror, I just had to add that for reason of little peoples being interested. It wont really be scary though.)_

**Disclaimer: **I **do not**own any of the Kingdom Hearts character, nor do I own any Final Fantasy characters or props. All rights go to Squaresoft and Disney. No money profit is being made from this fiction.

All right, I think that's all I have to include sigh thank God! Now. Let's begin…

* * *

**:Suggestive Implications:**

_Chapter One_

_Goodbye My Love_

Riku winced as the plane descended from flight. One of the attendants picked up the receiver for the loudspeaker. "We thankyou for flying with us this evening from Travis City to Twilight City. Local time is currently 2:25am. A message from all the other flight attendants and myself – we hope you have a wonderful stay here for whatever purpose."  
"Fun, fun," Riku remarked sarcastically.  
"Hey! You woken up ya'? All flight, man, you were snoozin' your butt off." Commented the orange-haired boy seated beside him.  
"You got a problem with that? Or is it just your speech deficiency with a problem?" he sneered in the boy's direction and got up from his seat, shuffling past before anyone else got out into the aisle.  
Riku ran, turned and ran from the plane, straight toward the first bathroom in the terminal he came across. He dropped his backpack into a puddle of water, but he hardly noticed it. His face was hot and flustered, he was burning up, but he didn't care. He felt relieved to see no one, but his reflection in the bathroom. With that, he turned the cold water to the max and rinsed his face until the color changed.  
Warm hands were on his back, soothing, rubbing him through his clothes gently. No words were spoken, and he was utterly happy for it. When he finished he wiped his face dry with his shirt.  
"You know better than to run off like that, Riku." The silver-haired boy didn't have to take a double check to realize it was his foster-father Ansem.  
"I was feeling sick," he responded through gritted teeth that Ansem couldn't see behind his pursed lips.  
"And how are you feeling now?"  
"Better. Much better. Actually, I feel so good that we can go _right _now." Riku began to turn and walk, but Ansem grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back, glazing him over with haunting brown eyes.  
"Why leave with all this free time to waste?" he purred.  
"I'm feeling a little hungry," Riku lied patting his stomach. "Let's catch a bite to eat."  
"After just eating on the plane?"  
"You know plane food. It's rock hard, cold and made of play-doh."  
Ansem played with a small pocketknife he was holding in his hand. Riku saw that he was fixated on flicking the blade out then back away. Preferably, he wanted it _away_ while Ansem was around him.  
"Riku… we have so little time to 'play' before I have to let go of you for a few months," he leaned in a pressed a hard kiss to Riku's throat. Riku felt a cold shill and looked away. But he felt himself breathe again when Ansem peeled his lips off the skin and spoke against his throat. "If my brother wasn't dying of cancer, we wouldn't have had to come down here… I want to make these last few moments together worth while."  
"How about when we go home? It's always more pleasurable done in bed, isn't it?" Riku recommended, hoping it would take Ansem's mind off the '_one thing_' he was craving intently.  
"You're too suggestive… it feels good anywhere, anytime… But you're so cute when you try distracting me, Riku. I can't help but listen to your quiet protests as I deepen _into _you and blacken your soul with my kiss…"  
Ansem was so close that Riku could smell the fresh mint gum on his breath. "B-but, someone might walk in. You'd be accused of sexual harassment," Riku added with a statement of the obvious.  
"You're somewhat right," Ansem replied.  
"Somewhat?" Riku arched his eyebrow and wrenched back his head against another of Ansem's passionate kisses.  
"What I'm saying is, I can take my chances… it's so early in the morning that I have a hunch not so many people will be coming to the airport." He bit the flesh on Riku's neck making the smaller boy groan in his absence from the kiss. Taking the pocketknife, Ansem dragged the blade slowly and heavily across Riku's forearm; Riku winced and bit down on his lip squirming beneath Ansem's body, which was sensibly hovering above his. Ansem thought well to leave enough room for his hand to slide under the waistband of Riku's shorts to give him access to the flesh.  
"A-Ansem, wait!" the boy mumbled against the fresh sensation in his groin.  
"Protesting again, Riku?"  
"P-please, stop," he gasped.  
Ansem complied, but replenished another kiss. Riku fell silent under it having not much choice. Ansem forced his tongue through the parting between Riku's lips and moistened the youths tongue with his. When he drew back, Riku was exhausted and out of breath.  
"Thankyou… Ansem," he gasped.  
"You wanted me to stop… why?"  
Riku crinkled his brows. "Well… I'd hate for you to get arrested."  
"You would?" Ansem asked, almost surprised by the account.  
'_Maybe so… the times I've tried squealing on you, Ansem, not one person has believed me when I've told them about what you do… and then I end up getting twice the punishment for trying to tell… it's just not worth it._' "Yes… I'd be broken… you're my master and I understand that."  
Ansem's lips twitched into a twisted half-smile. "That's good to hear… a loyal boy is worth keeping for a long time, Riku… you're a good son."  
"And you're a good father." His heart skipped a beat inside. How he loathed saying that. But a lie to Ansem was harmless and easy to mistakably do, just like stepping on an ant without realizing it.  
"_Shit… _I hurt you." Ansem said and snatched his wrist pulling the boy closer to examine the long line of blood seeping through his skin. "Does it hurt?"  
"It's fine," he lied. It was stinging _horribly_ just like all the other cuts over his body he'd received from punishments back home. But those were more from whipping and cutting. Some cuts were even shaped into words like 'Darkness,' 'Death,' and the one he hated most, 'Property of Ansem.' Pretty stupid though. Riku had proof of what Ansem was doing to him… if someone was willing to listen.  
"So, are you ready to go?" Riku asked.  
"We'll rinse the blood off first," Ansem said, dragging him toward the basin. He turned on the tap and splashed the water over the boy's arm until there was no blood left. "You didn't disserve that, Riku. I for once made a mistake."  
"It's fine."  
"Cut, 'Riku loves Ansem' into me…"  
Riku's eyes widened. "W-what?"  
"You heard me, Riku." He retorted.  
"B-but where?"  
"I'll give you the pleasure of choosing the place." He took out the pocketknife again and held it out to Riku sternly. "Here."  
Riku stared at it dumbly, shaking his head. "No… I can't," and pushed it down.  
"For Christ's sake, take it!" Ansem scowled and forced the knife into his hands.  
Riku shook when he saw his blood on the blade, so he just rinsed it off hoping it would be clean. "Um… your…"  
"Mmm? Waiting…"  
"Uh…" Riku looked the strong man over, umming and uh-ing inwardly. Really, he would have loved to slice Ansem to pieces. But that more logical side of him wouldn't let him do it, or even think of a place to cut these crude words.  
"Riku. Just pick a spot and carve away!"  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"I'm asking you to do it!"  
"But-"  
"For me… it's only fair if you didn't disserve it."  
Riku took the knife in one hand and put it down at his side. "Really. I'm fine."  
"That has nothing to do with it. You were punished for no wrong doing," Ansem explained.  
"I… I ran off out the plane without you."  
"You told me you were sick… that's good enough for me."  
Riku nodded sternly and swallowed away his fear, along with half his internal organs and conscience. "I'll… put it on your… c-chest?"  
Ansem removed his muscle shirt with no second thinking to add. "Alright… go."  
Riku put the knife to Ansem's muscles and gasped when it poked the strong skin. It didn't break open like he thought it would. "I don't want to do it!" he wallowed, shaking his head. Ansem frowned.  
"Stop being such a 'Nancy' and do it. It's easy," Ansem reached out and took Riku by the hand –the one with the knife in it- and guided it toward his naked torso. "Now… you press until you feel it sink in…" Together they felt the knife drive into the skin. "There… now just drag it up… now into a semi-circle… you've g-got it!" he stuttered as a searing shock rushed through him.  
When Riku finished, he looked his handiwork over. It was quite an impressive first attempt, but the feeling was awful. He just reminded himself '_Ansem asked me to… he made me do it… I didn't want anything to do with it, he just started me and I couldn't stop until it was all there in blood… his blood…_'  
"Thankyou, Riku," Ansem said, pulling his muscle shirt carefully back over his chest, trying not to rub it against the cuts. "Now I'll get you something to eat for your work… alright?"  
'_I don't disserve it…' _"I'd appreciate it…" Riku said, half-listening to his father.  
"And then you should get going to Highwind Academy?"  
"…Yeah… I guess that's so…"  
Guilt followed…

They ate together in utter silence, saying nothing. Ansem –feeling content after picking on peanuts the whole flight to Twilight City- had nothing but a cola and a fresh salad from the 'Salad Plus' menu at McDonalds, while Riku chose some Thai food –his favourite dish. Ansem gave him a fifty-dollar bill and he returned with a tray. Ansem saw on it a plate of Pahram –cooked chicken coated in a delicate peanut sauce- and a bowel of seafood Laksa. Of course Riku hadn't forgotten to pick up a bottle of water to wash it all down in the end with.  
"How did I know you'd get that?" Ansem mocked.  
Riku held the bowel of Laksa on an angle, shovelling the chopsticks and noodles into his mouth like a shovel. He made a quick slurp and wiped his cheek clean from sauce talking with his mouth full, "It's the best," he broke off to swallow. "Has been all my life, loved all types of Thai and Chinese dishes… sushi's good too," then he shot Ansem an accusingly mild glare, pointing the chopsticks at him. "Of course, no one makes this stuff better than my mom did."  
"I can't argue with you there."  
Riku hid a cold smirk in his Caribbean eyes. "Because you know…"  
"Say it is so, Riku," Ansem said calmly, sipping from his cola.  
Riku got the feeling Ansem wasn't catching his drift. So he just swept off conversation and onto another about the new academy he'd be staying in. "What _exactly _is the academy, Ansem?"  
Ansem frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"N-never mind… I trust your choice."  
Ansem smiled appropriately at the silver-haired boy's confidence. Then he looked at his watch and gaped at the time. "We should get going, Riku. You'll be past your book-in hour if you're not there soon, and your driver will be most upset by the wait! I'm afraid I can't go with you, Riku."  
'_Mm…_' Riku got up and pushed in his chair, taking his bottle of water in his arms with his backpack and suitcase Ansem had collected from the carousel. '_Guess… I have to say goodbye, then… Do I… hug him? Kiss him? Maybe wave and run off before he decides he'll take me on another escapade into the bathroom!_' "I guess this is goodbye then, dad."  
"Unfortunately… but I'll make sure we catch up."  
'_Great… in a good way…'_ "I'd love that." He thought about how good a liar he was toward Ansem. Back home and even here we was a lying mess. If he ever had an encounter with another being, maybe he'd lie to them too just to step foot away from trouble? It was a just a thought if he was going to experience anyone else's company.  
Of course back home he'd been schooled, but he didn't get his reputation as a 'Heartless' by being Mr. High and Social. He kept to himself so Ansem wouldn't question him and any of his relationships with other people. And just as he was ready to leave…  
Ansem wound his arms around the smaller boy and kissed his cheek in a fatherly manner. With how he'd treated Riku in the time he'd _owned _him he didn't expect it, but a warm set of lips responded, kissing him deeply _literally_. Ansem totally lost control against the smaller boy, ignoring the viewers watching them as he kissed back to regain control. He pushed his tongue past Riku's soft lips, sucking the mint flavoured –just like his own- muscle in Riku's mouth.  
Ansem heard a child behind him whispering, "Mommy, what are the two boy's doing?" and stopped, clearing his throat after it.  
"Eh-hem… out front you should see a man with a sign and our last name on it. He'll be driving you to the academy. Meanwhile, I have a broken brother to attend to… I'll miss you, Riku." He sighed.  
"I…" he mused at the floor. "Me too… see you soon…" Riku watched the elder man turn his back to him and walk away. '_What's wrong with me… why am I thinking like-'_ then his smaller voice called out as he ran up to him without his bags. From behind he hugged the man and cried into his jacket. Something he'd _never _felt himself do in a long time… cry…  
Ansem lifted his arm, slightly taken back by the boy. "R-Riku… what's wrong?"  
Riku didn't respond, because truly, he didn't know.  
Ansem pitied the sobbing boy and looped his arms over him, kissing his forehead softly. "Are you OK?" he asked faintly in Riku's ear.  
Riku just pulled back and smiled, "I just forgot to tell you… I love you…" then he smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth.  
"I love you too… truly… alright... I best go, Riku. You too, before we're both late."  
"Right…" he replied bluntly.  
"Bye, handsome."  
Riku smiled inwardly, but smirked. "Ditto… _Ansem_…"

* * *

Thankyou for reading!

If you did like it, want to comment, criticize, flame (which makes me kinda' prefer the criticism) PLEASE go on and review it!

- X-HARU


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing everyone... on with chapter two...**

**

* * *

**

**:Suggestive Implications:**

_Chapter Two_

_Highwind Academy_

At first when he left Ansem, It felt like the warm attachment to his soul withered away with him. Ansem was pain and trouble. But he was his father, nevertheless. He looked after Riku, gave him what he wanted and even gave him –in a very sick sense- love.

Everyone in life had a lesson to learn… his just happened to be Ansem…

Riku's father had moved out when he was merely three years old, but he lived with his mother Clarice from there out, happily and blithely waving at the days passing them by. Riku remembered her being a young pretty woman; maybe a little too young to have a child of seven, but neither Riku or her thought that way about it. They were the inseparable two. Best friends even. She loved him and treated her son as her prize possession –which any mother would- cleaning his cheeks like golden trophies when he came home from school carting in muddy shoes and grubby unwashed hands he'd stuck in the sandpit at lunch.  
The good things never last in life –so he realized. And neither would this. His mother soon remarried after dating her new boyfriend for only three months. Riku didn't like him, never liked him; he only tolerated the trash-bag for his mother's sake, because _she _loved him. He was a _real _prick, so thought Riku. He was always giving the silver-haired boy frightening sneers in the hallway, making him eat dog food when his mother was out late working and what Riku _hated _most, when his step-father beat him to a bloody pulp and blamed it on the kid down the street.  
Life wasn't so _perfect_ anymore, but it was still level… until the day he came home from school…

_A young Riku ran up to his front door, enthusiastic over his impressive 'A+' in English. Like always, the door was open. He ran in flailing the paper around.  
_"_Mom! Mom! You'll never believe it! I got a good mark in my English Assessment! My teacher said it was the best in the class!" Riku noted the house looked vaguely different. The furniture was missing… everything down to the last picture frame.  
_"_Mom… where are you?" he walked through the entire house, cold chills shooting through his spine. Nothing. He came to his room last, opened the door and saw that it was the way he'd left it before school. No notes, no explanation anywhere. Just an unmade bed and his many loved toys all over the floor with his clothes.  
_"_They'll come back," he muttered helplessly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes… but they didn't. They left him there, just him and his cold room to rot away to nothing in the darkness of the night.  
__It was a horrible thought for a ten-year-old boy to have, but Riku knew better than any ordinary ten-year-old, his mother was confident enough to know he'd sit there and wait like a trained puppy.  
__That's just what he did.  
__Sitting and crying until the flame inside burnt out.  
_…_Nothing…  
For days he cried and starved himself -with nothing in the cupboards to eat- missing school, isolating himself from everyone hoping that his bed would turn into a monster and swallow him whole.  
__  
A week later…_

Riku lay silent against his tear-wet pillow, staring blindly out the window watching as droplets of rain hit and roll down the glass. He heard something in his mind, a voice much like his own.  
'You know. There are ways to help you think easier.'  
_It didn't frighten him. As though he'd heard it before, he rolled off the bed. '_What other way's are there?'  
_The voice replied, _'Go to the kitchen…'_ Riku blinked twice and complied. The kitchen was empty, what use was there here? _'Good… now open the drawer and take out the potato peeler.' _Riku winced slightly, but opened it. He didn't expect it, but there were still knives, forks and –what he was looking for- the potato peeler. He took it and sank to the floor staring fondly at the utensil.  
_'…Put it to your wrist and pull back…'  
'I-I'll get hurt,' _he responded inwardly.  
_'But you'll be able to take your mind off all this…'  
'This trouble…'  
'Your mother…'  
'That arsehole that took her away from me. I know that I am naïve to most things, but I know better than to listen to myself at times like this.'  
_He felt himself smirk, but the muscles felt controlled. _'Times like this?'  
'No! I-I'm calling someone before I hurt myself!' _he didn't know what medication to take for a headache; it was just his luck he had one. "I don't know who to call!" he yelled out helplessly, taking fists of hair into his hands.  
_'Trust yourself… trust… your Voice Of Survival…'

_For the next few days he kept the potato peeler by time at all times, clutching it in a caged fist like a bird. When he felt like he was suffocating in thoughts he peeled away the skin on his arms, thinking in a sick sense it was helping him clear that barricade.  
__The school soon became worried about his long absence and thought over a short phone call –amazing that the phone line hadn't been disconnected- it was two weeks later… the phone rang…_

'_Ring-ring… ring-ring… ring-ring…' Riku had run out of tears to cry. It was starting to hurt his puffy red eyes. He had grown immune to the dark and cold, like a rock in the ocean, waiting to wear away. His arms were torn apart, blood over his bed and his clothes; he didn't notice any of it. The blood kept his skin warm when it hardened. Soothing… relaxing…  
__He heard the phone during a thunderstorm. Now was the question, was he willing to answer. "I need to get it… it could be mom!" he jumped up and ran for the phone. He took it off the receiver and cradled it against his ear. "H-hello?"  
_"_Riku? Oh my God, Riku, is that you?"  
_"_Mom?"  
_"_No dear, it's Aeris. Where is your mother?"  
__Riku nervously chewed on his lip until he felt the skin break between his teeth. He did this often when he was thinking about things, or thinking how he could make the most horrible news come out sounding mild.  
_"_Riku… where is she?" Aeris asked again.  
__He started to cry. "I don't know… she's gone…"  
__He heard Aeris sighing, but it was hard, because he was crying so heavily now that he'd heard himself say it aloud. Just to reflect on it, made him feel numb.  
_"_Honey. I'm coming right away. Are you hurt?"  
__Riku felt his arms sting, but he ignored it and lied, "No…"  
_"_I'm in the car at this very moment. Don't move from where you are! I'll be two minutes, Riku… alright?"  
__Nothing.  
_"_Riku? Please answer me."  
_"_I understand… I won't move…"_

_Aeris pulled up in the driveway and quickly made her way to the front door. The house hadn't changed since she'd been there last. It was still brick all over and very modern looking. Two garage doors to the left of the house and two big double doors at the right beside the nicely watered garden. She wriggled the handle and the door opened. She went in dripping wet and cold, looking around the empty house. "Riku! Riku, the door was opened… Are you here, sweetheart? Just say 'yes' or 'no'."  
__She found him, holding his arms tightly and folded. She saw the blood. Lots of it was dripping off his arms like a waterfall of chaos. She wanted to hurl. But she managed to keep herself looking at his pretty young face. "You said you weren't hurt…" she mumbled.  
_"_I'm not."  
_"_You're bleeding. It doesn't look like any kinda' accident either," she heard herself say.  
_"_It's just a bit of blood."  
__She looked at him, socked, paled and frightened. "You're arm's are skinned!"  
_"_They'll get better-"  
_"_No they wont!" she could barely see his eyes in the shadowiness. Perhaps the electricity had been cut loose by the way he was sitting in nothing but candlelight. If she hadn't made a big scene, Riku probably wouldn't have noticed her come in. But she was glad to be there now.  
__She didn't wait for the invite; she just sat down close by him taking a few more candles from a huge bag reading, '101 Candles'.  
__Aeris went to work, lighting them and setting them in various places. Wax stuck to the places she chose, a hint of places having done this more than once. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked as she always did.  
_"_I am now, that someone's here."  
__The answer surprised her. Lately around the block she'd noticed Riku brushing off anyone who talked to him, but he must have been wanting for someone to come by. "Glad to hear I've made you calmer by coming here… any reason you're using candles?" she thought she'd just ask.  
_"_Nothing's working but the phone… I'm sure it will go too, soon enough…"  
_"_Riku…" he looked up at her after brushing his fingers over a flame. "Tell me how that happened to your arm… please?" she didn't feel that sickened by it… as much as she did when she came in. It still made her spine tingle.  
_"_I'd rather just not say…"  
__Aeris saw him drowning in the glowing little flames. Warm. Glowing. She looked him up and down before she noticed a potato peeler jutting out his pocket. She swallowed deeply and nodded, "I understand…"_

_Another week after that, Aeris had organized getting him someone who'd take care of him. Of course by law she couldn't take him, being under a restraining order Riku's mother had put against her. She put him into an orphanage. He didn't like that idea, and thank God he was only there for three days…_

_He heard footsteps coming down through the room. All the other children were downstairs eating, so it startled him when someone stopped at the end of his bed. He kicked back the annoyingly, hot blankets and stared, softly and scared into the eyes of a stranger. Long silver hair, dark skin and hard brown eyes.  
__The man flashed a smile at him. "Are you, Riku?"  
_"_Mm…" he replied looking down at his bandaged arms. But no matter how tight they were, blood and pain still seeped through the material.  
_"_There is a hidden sadness in your eyes… it's beautiful…"  
_"_Beautiful?" He'd never thought he'd take that as a compliment from a _man_. But really, he didn't know because a man had never said it to him before. It was nice. His heart grew warm to reach the point of sweating with his body.  
_"_You've had a bad road so far… haven't you?"  
_"_Maybe…"  
__The man smirked. "A very strong attitude too…"  
_"_Um… thanks… all the others are downstairs having lunch."  
_"_Silly, I'm here for you… an old school friend phoned me and asked was I interested in adopting a boy… she said you were handsome, but I never knew that she meant…" his grin widened, then he sat beside the boy on his bed. "My name is, Ansem Stopgra…"  
_"_Nice to meet you," Riku replied.  
_"_What's say I get you out of here?"  
__Riku's eyes narrowed, "At what cost?"  
_"_I simply own you… as my son."_

Riku snapped from his thoughts. '_What am I thinking… I love Ansem! He took me in when no one else would… he made me who I am. Replaced my mother. Made me his…_' he saw his name sketched out in permanent marker on a plastic board being held up by a man in a black suit.  
"Yo…" Riku mumbled.  
"I take it you're Mr Riku Stopgra?" the man asked genuinely. He was only in his thirties or so. His hair was creatively braded and black, thick eyebrows, pretty much the same and black beady eyes to hit.  
"I take it you're the guy who's gonna' hand me over to the academy?" Riku mumbled discreetly, trying to stop thinking about the man that wouldn't leave his mind at rest for any duration of the day.  
"Yes. My name is Xaldin. Nice to meet you, young sir," was the chirpy response given as the driver began loading Riku's bags into the trunk of the limousine.  
"So you work for the academy?" Riku asked. The driver opened the backseat door and ushered him inside.  
"That is correct. I drive around picking up the new comers… I take it you're somewhat excited to be attending Highwind Academy?" he asked, getting inside the front.  
"I don't know… I guess…"  
"Do you even _know _what Highwind Academy is?"  
Riku rolled his eyes out the window and stared at the sad-looking weather. It was raining hard, and a storm looked like it was ready to threaten the skies. "I know it's a school… and I'm going there…"  
Xaldin laughed and took off. "Heh… it's _really _special. Your father sounds like a lovely guy! And to send you here to such a school… wow. That's showing that he cares."  
'_I really, really love him… more than anything…'_ "He's a good father…"  
"That's good…"  
Riku said nothing. He just waited until the sun dived away, giving the moon it's shouting of the twenty-four hour period. He could see the building in the distance. He was amazed at its size! Stunned. It was huge, that's when it sparked his interest.  
"Alright, sir. This is where I drop you off. Let me get your bags for you."  
"I can do it myself," was his firm response.  
"You sure? They're quite heavy… at the least, I'm supposed to guide you to the front door." Riku shot him a threatening glare saying 'leave me alone' the man caught it and winced, "Uh! But of course, you _are _a big boy, I'm sure you'll be just fine while I go and pick up the next scheduled student from the airport."  
"I thought that's what you said," Riku replied as he hoisted his bags out of the trunk, he held one on his back, another around his neck and two bags as heavy as weights in each hand. He wasn't surprised that he was coping; he'd been through _much _worse in his nightly training sessions.  
The front doors opened for him and two men were waiting inside, wearing black suits; one was holding a board and the other an electronic organizer. The man with the board smiled at Riku. "Welcome to Highwind Academy, may I ask for a name?"  
"Riku Stopgra… I'm Ansem's boyfrien-uh-son!"  
The man arched an eyebrow and checked the list. "Seems right… we're very pleased to have you here. Please tend to desk eight. Lulu will talk you through everything from there."  
"Humph… whatever…" '_Stupid fancy man… treat me like a kid, I'll show him! All the anger I've held up on Ansem I'll throw at that jerk… and that driver too… still, boyfriend! Riku how could you?_' He cringed inwardly. '_Could you _be _any more loyal to the man? Now you're mistaking him as –not for a father- but a boyfriend?_'  
He motioned toward the front of desk eight where a pale young woman placed the phone back on the receiver, combing her fingers through a strand of black hair, which she had back in a tight little bun. Her suit payed for her dark features; it was completely white, though Riku did think it made her breasts look abnormally large…  
"Aw! What a pretty face! Haven't seen one like yours in quite some time! Are you sure you're in the right place?"  
Riku sneered and clenched his teeth tight. "I'm _sure_ of it. Ansem Stopgra has sent me to board here for here next couple of months."  
"Ah. Riku. Nice to meet you, I'm Lulu Hazzarwrath, I give people the nine-one-one on what happens here." She made a quick giggle. Riku lightened a little and dropped the bags. "You've come from… um… Travis City, right?"  
"That's right."  
"That's pretty cool… haven't travelled since I was ten. God that was a while ago now!" she shook her head and laughed, "I always get off topic when it comes to the new peoples, I get really excited and-"  
"Uh-huh…"  
Lulu probed her fingers over the back of her neck to assure herself that the hairs weren't standing on end under Riku's fiery gaze. "Sorry… I'll be back in a minute with your things." Then she disappeared into a room a way back from the desk. She came back holding a folded uniform, planner, books, equipment and a book about three inches thick.  
Riku stared at her, then at the pile of accessories. "What do I do with these?"  
"I was just about to explain. Alright… of course that's your uniform," she stated bluntly pointing to the pile of clothes. "You wear it during schooling hours, which are from seven to three-"  
"Fuck who?"  
"Another thing. We don't accept vulgar language, _Riku_."  
He was frozen stiff. Shocked. Did someone kidnap the _real _Lulu and take her place in that short time she was gone? That was his only explanation for such a sudden change in her tone. _'A second ago she was practically kissing my arse! Now she's giving me it straight… this schools _already _whacked.'  
_"Moving on…" Lulu started again after the awkward silence. "This school is a one of a kind school, which I hope you've noticed. It contains a food court and your normal shops you'd find in your mall down the road, idea hosted by one of our ex-principles so students wouldn't have to leave the school to shop and work after school hours. By shops I'm just talking about your casual Myer, Target, Just Jeans, Ice, Internet Café, Electronics Boutique and all that other ya-ha! There is also a gym," she broke off and looked Riku's firmly muscled body over, "I'm _sure _you'll be using it… unless you were born fit, gorgeous and youthful."  
Riku felt his cheeks turn red, but nevertheless replied with a stiff, "It's a habit…"  
He noticed Lulu's hidden grin. But she contained it well and kept talking. "For purposes of their own… there are five pools, ten tennis courts, eight basketball courts, a farm across the lake and a driving school… that's pretty much all the after-school activity places we have."  
Riku snorted, "Like you guys _need _anything else… so do I get the keys to my room now, so I can jet?"  
"But you still have to read the manual. You can do that in your room later, after you've unpacked. It has a few maps inside for you… and uh. Don't worry. I still use a maps myself." She winked. Not a flirty type, but more humble.  
"Fun… if it's aloud to be shared… how many other people currently live here?"  
"Three-thousand two-hundred and one… you're that lucky 'one'!"  
"That's… quite a big number of people… guess I'm having a big class too."  
"Actually no. We have twelve in each class… just to make sure we have the students _complete _attention all times of the day."  
Riku gave her a sour look. "I don't get a roommate, do I?"  
"Of course you do!" Lulu said enthusiastically.  
"What? I have to share! You have _all _this stuff in here and we have to _share _rooms?"  
Lulu looked at him nervously, "Well… you wont really think like that when you're in the room. It's a good size, big enough for four people. So there shouldn't be a problem, Riku." She took the keys from the pile and jingled them in the air. "You get _one _set, your roommate has the other. Don't loose it!"  
Riku snatched them from her and grunted, "Who's my roommate then? A guy or a girl? And what's his or her name? And how old is he or she?"  
Lulu shook her head, "Can't tell. I want you two to just meet and talk… that's one of the benefits from having a roommate. Someone will be there to watch your every move."  
Riku rolled his eyes. "Then how do we get mail?"  
"Usually e-mail. But people like sending their children things in the mail, so we have a room filled to the roof with lockers. In alphabetical order we have the letterboxes. If you have mail, you'll receive a note from someone you are closely acquaintance with."  
Riku thought about having relationships with other people and started with a cold shiver shooting up his spine. "What if we don't know anyone?"  
"Your teachers will give them to you."  
He felt pretty confident now. He took his bags as he'd had them before, but instead of holding the other two in his hands, he pulled them up onto his shoulders with the straps of the other bag on his back. Lulu looked at him worriedly. "Riku… I'll get those delivered for you."  
"No sweat. I'll manage," he said easily bracing his muscles.  
But Lulu could see he was struggling. Heck just looking at the bags made her feel like her arms were going to snap off. The veins in Riku's arms were pumped to the max and his muscles were ripping his shirt. Lulu felt mentally threatened by him.  
"Look, Riku. I can't let you get into that elevator alone, carrying so much. Let me come with you."  
Riku gritted his teeth, voice darkening, "I said I could handle it! There is nothing I can't do if I put my mind to it."  
"I know you're strong! Gesh! Your shirt is tearing up for crying out loud," she laughed a little. He'd already gotten his clothes, books and other belongings together, walking away from the front desk. "Hey, hey! Wait up, Mr Stopgra! Rule number four-hundred, 'never walk away when a teacher or work person is talking to you.'"  
Riku stiffened when she was beside him offering out a hand. Like it was a feather, he picked the bag up off his shoulder and held it out. He saw that she didn't take it, so he just let go. She caught it, but fell to the floor crippling in pain.  
"Oh heavens! What did you _pack _in here? Enough bricks to make your own house on the school's property?"  
"Just some of my _necessary _things from home," Riku assured.  
He called for the elevator and no sooner did it arrive. The both got in, and Riku pressed the level engraved in his key. Lulu explained, "You're lucky it's only half past three. If this were midday, you'd never catch an empty lift."  
It wasn't until then Riku actually realized the time. "Wait! My roommate will be sleeping then?"  
"I don't think so," she grinned.  
The elevator doors separated and a young man was standing there in some casual clothes. His hair was naturally blood red resting at shoulder length, jungle green eyes and a pearly smile that made Riku shiver. The man gasped, "Lulu?" he sighed, "I thought you were Rinoa or something… walking around here."  
"Axel? You're up early… you're usually _late_ for work, why are you awake? Sleep walking?" she said, grinning devilishly at him.  
The man shrugged, "Nah. I fell asleep in my friends room."  
Lulu glared harshly at him with a high suspicion, "Which _friend_?" Axel's eyes dived across to Riku.  
"Are you new? Haven't seen your face around here before…"  
"Axel!" Lulu shouted. Axel jumped back and smiled innocently. "Who was it?"  
"My friend."  
"Which friend?"  
"…Roxas." He grinned.  
"Why were you in Roxas' room?" Lulu forth came with yet another question.  
"We were talking…" Lulu's eyes became fresh in a 'yeah, sure,' sort of stare. "We were! He wanted to talk to me, so I said I would!"  
"Then what did you talk about?"  
"I can't share that information with you, Miss Prissy Missy," he said poking her above the breast childishly.  
She looked pretty disappointed with him, but Riku hadn't the _slightest _clue of what was going on between them, and these bags were starting to feel a little heavier now that he was thinking about it.  
"Axeellll," she whined. "You know you're not aloud to befriend students…"  
Axel sighed, "I'm about to be fired, aren't I?"  
Lulu laughed and threw herself onto him, squeezing his fairly worked out body. "I'd never do that to you, Ax… just," she broke off and pulled back patting the side of his cheek. "Try not to get caught…"  
Axel nodded. "Right, oh and before I go. Introduce me to this one, please?"  
"My _name _is Riku, sir," Riku said sharply.  
"Nice to meet you." They both took a second to shake hands. "I hope you'll be in one of my classes, Riku. You look like the type of guy I'm willing to teach. High headed. Strong. _And_ respectful… Lulu," he snapped toward the girl, "Is he one of mine?"  
"Axel… I'm not telling… now get going to where you're _supposed_ to be." The man rolled his eyes and walked into the elevator, hitting one of the buttons to make the doors close.  
After he was gone there was a long silence. Neither said anything and Riku counted doors until he became faintly curious about this 'friendship' between a student and a teacher. "So… what did you mean, 'You know you're not aloud to befriend students'?"  
Lulu mumbled nervously to herself until she spoke out, but secretively –meaning it was quiet- but Riku still managed to hear her. "There's… suspicion that he's… mm…"  
"Dating a student?" Riku finished for her.  
"Well… yeah… but he keeps saying that they are just friends."  
"And are they?"  
"Pah! Highly doubtful."  
Riku sniffed and sneezed for reason unknown. "You say that, why?"  
"It's complicated… Roxas and Axel are," she cut off to take a breath. "I shouldn't talk about this with you! I could loose my job if they find out I'm covering Axel! And Axel would loose his job _and _end up behind bars for a few years."  
They finally came to Riku's door number, then Lulu put his bag down and waved to him, "I have to get back to the desk before I have some angry peoples waiting around ringing my cell phone… can you take it from here?"  
"I was capable of taking it from the start," Riku muttered angrily sliding the key into the lock. He threw it back and moved everything inside to close the door. Lulu helped him up to there and left to tend to her duties.  
His side of the room was untouched by the mess the other had left on his or her side. Riku had guessed it was a boy by the choice of clothes it had around the floor. His books were tossed aside and his bed was unmade with the covers on the ground. There was also a flat screen television close by, and a kitchen. Riku walked over and checked it out. A flat cook top, an oven, a fridge, a pantry and who could forget the phone? Opposite was the bathroom. Nothing special beside the space and the design… '_Very white…_' Riku thought. Just a casual toilet, shower and bath, which just looking at he was yearning to slip his body in and wash off the smell of sex covering his body. '_Well… it's lived up to it's good name. I prefer my roommate to be out while I'm here anyway. I need to sleep and make up for those hours I've missed for seven years of my life. And since I don't start school until tomorrow… I think I can afford it,_' he reflected, unzipping his first bag.

He was quite the little organizer, but of course he didn't know it. Everything was packed and away within an hour. He had his Playstation 3 packed into the cupboard –not yet hooked up to the television- his lava lamp running on his bedside, his clock set to 'Twilight City time' and his clothes all folded and packed away in the chest of drawers next to the bedside table.  
All that was left was his backpack. He took out his Ipod and threw the backpack against his bed, crawling onto the soft mattress lying chest down with his face in the pillow. '_I can live with this… feels so comfortable,_' but his mind shrunk back as he felt the cut on his arm reopen when he shifted onto it, this time it was a lot wider letting a heavier mass of fluids seep through the gap. "Shit! Gah! This always makes a stupid mess… no wonder why I can't maintain white shirts anymore."  
He grabbed his backpack and weaved his arm in until it was swallowed completely to the elbow. When he pulled it back out. He was holding some silver duct tape –God knows why _that_ was there- he cut three strips using his teeth, feet and free hand in a talented combination, wrapping them around his forearm to close up the wound. A nifty little trick he'd learnt back home without having band-aids around. '_That should help… it'll only take a few days to seal up anyway,'_ he thought, lying back down with a sting pulsing through his arm right to the fingertip and back up to the shoulder. '_And still… I love him… I kissed him at the airport…and he didn't even ask for me to do it…' _Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head…

* * *

I hope its working out...

X-HARU


End file.
